Love me tender
by lustfulsinners
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has been abused by everyone until the age of thirteen when a stranger, Sebastian Michaelis decides to take care of the boy. Will it turn into a romance story at some point? Who knows?


As far as he knew children were meant to play games and be happy at his age. Yet, for a simple child of 13 years old, he has barely known what happiness meant.

Ciel Phantomhive was abandoned soon after his birth, luckily a just married couple felt pity for him and decided to adopt him as his own. Ciel knew what happiness was back then, for they were really kind. But the fate decided to turn around again as his both new parents were killed into an accident. Ciel was only five by then, but somehow he managed to basically live on the streets for 2 more years.

Sadly, as if it wasn't enough, the world was full of horrible people. Many of them either abused or beaten him. One by one. Ciel couldn't even keep the track of how many times that happened to him.

That was probably what happened just recently, but he couldn't remember very well. Someone left him at the end of a dark alley, bleeding. Ciel could swear he was dying there at only 13 of age.

Yet, fate decided to give him one more chance. He heard some quick and light steps coming from the bright side of the alley. Soon, before him was sitting a man. Ciel didn't look so surprised, for that he was expecting he's be just as cruel as the others. But maybe, just maybe he was wrong.

Sebastian Michaelis was a simple demon. No more, no less. He was a fiend of hell, a creature that was shunned upon by many, and feared by most. Although, he wasn't exactly what one would call average. Demons were the sort of parasite that possessed humans and fed on their souls and sacrifices, correct? Sebastian was different.

All he wanted to do was return to the light of God's graces. Why? He didn't know, to be quite frank. He had spent his years refraining from consuming a single soul, despite the burning hunger that raged within him, ravishing his insides and torturing him as he did nothing but good deeds.

And what else was he to do when he discovered a bleeding boy within an alleyway to return to God's good light? He scooped up the child without a word, watching him fall unconscious as he sped to his apartment with enhanced speed, and began to tend to the wound, dabbing it with alcohol, and cocooning it with gauze. Finishing by setting the boy down on his own bed, covering him, and beginning to prepare a two-person dinner.

Ciel felt as dizzy as he has never in his whole entire life. Passing out was inevitable. He could feel his wounds ache a little even through all the heavy sleep he was put into. Put under him it felt comfy, and soft. Sensation like this were long forgotten by his skin.

As he opened his eyes he found himself on a completely foreign bed, in a completely foreign room. He didn't speak a word in so long, he nearly forgot how to. "What.." was all he managed to say as he felt the food smells coming from the outside of the room, fact which caused his stomach to start making noises. Of course he was hungry.

As previously stated, the demon wanted nothing more than return to the embrace of God. Exactly why, he wasn't sure. He knew how jealous, deceitful, and cruel that God was, and perhaps that was why he wanted to return. Perhaps the fallen angel was found him to be similar to his current master that lived below. It was all very confusing. God himself was full of sin, but yet shunned the very idea. The demon's existence as a fiend of hell was rather dull, droning on and on pointlessly with no plot whatsoever. Did he want to return to heaven to find some sort of entertainment?

Not even the demon himself knew. All he understood was that, upon returning to the land he had once forsaken, there would be some sort of bliss. …_Hopefully_. So, he had spent his many years doing nothing but the kindest of actions, refraining from eating, practically starving himself. Of course, no matter what, he was still a demon, so he had sensed a particularly divine soul wafting its scent from an alleyway, along with the delicious copper of blood. Allured by the temptation of the flavor, Sebastian had drawn near, only to find the unconscious boy and bring him in.

Words cannot fathom how much he wanted to simply devour the soul, to mar and defile it until it was nothing… but he had resisted the temptation and tended to the wounds like a good boy. Now in the kitchen, having not seen the boy awaken, he begun to prepare the dull human food he had learned to make so well. He worked at a chef in a rather classy restaurant for a living, wanting to see some sort of entertainment in meeting humans, but alas, no avail. Living the life of a human wasn't entertaining either.

The demon eventually brought a simple roasted lamb, accompanied by a salad. Arching a brow at the boy whose cobalt eyes were now open, he tilted his head. "Ah, you're awake." He mused, not bothering to inquire exactly who he was, where he came from, or why he was injured. He figured it was best to do so after the child had food in his stomach.

Ciel was a simple child, for that he had been grown through the poor ones. This new place seemed incredibly fancy to him. And the smells he was smelling were something completely new to him. Coming to think of it he doesn't even remember when was the last time when he ate.

His wounds didn't hurt anymore, it felt good to know that someone actually cared, though this was the very first time anybody tried to help him. You have to know how to surpass the hard events and stand tall in such a situation, which was probably the only reason he was still alive.

He slowly sat off the bed and walked towards the kitchen looking at the man that seemed extremely focused on his cooking. _I think what he did for me is called.. kindness._ He thought to himself. Ciel not long ago forgot how to speak. But that wasn't the only reason why he didn't reply, but he was always scared of people, no matter who that was. That's the way he had grown. That's his habit. He would've liked to still know how to speak, this person didn't seem to want to harm him. Ciel experienced in that very brief moment some emotions he had never known they even existed. Such a warm feeling inside his chest. Such a feeling that bought him to the point where he started tearing.

Sebastian blinked at the boy as he watched him walk in, a quiver to his movements, a mixture of emotions swirling within his cobalt irises. The demon allowed a warm smile to dance across his ivory lips, accompanied by a head tilt and the closing of his eyes. "I'm glad to see that you're alrigh-" He hesitated, cutting himself off.

Sebastian noticed without an issue that there were tears welling within the boy's eyes. _Why was this?_ There could be so many reasons. The demon had never actually comforted anyone before. There was no need, in fact, it was like saying a human should be accustom to murdering someone. A human's murder was comfort to a demon on a number of levels.

So, the claret irised male stood, unsure of what to do for a good moment or two, before moving over to the boy and kneeling, so that he was eye level with him. "It's quite alright. No one will harm you now…" He assured quietly, pushing concern into his voice.

The young boy hugged himself tightly, clutching his small chest tightly. Somehow the words were a little assuring but he didn't know how to answer. His hands then slowly wiped the tears under the topaz eyes.

People say such thing, but in the end they hurt you some way or another. That's the main rule Ciel had lived by until then. Why would this one be any different? People tried to fed him before so that they could get him off guard. It's always the same.

Besides, about this man, there was certainly something about him. He had a unique aura, something Ciel never felt in any other human being that has ever came in contact with him. Something so.. bitter-sweet if you could call it so.

He tried to put his memories all together, in the need of remembering what has happened with him. He remembers two shades, one man and one woman. They were both holding one knife, and both laughing hysterically. He remembers the mans feet hitting him again and again and again. Such horrifying thoughts would usually scare a boy of only 13 years old. But he wasn't scared, not anymore.

The demon studied the young boy fervently and intently, never allowing the smile or warm gaze to leave his face, all the while scanning every little flicker of emotion that passed through his cobalt hued eyes. So, the boy was still scared? That was only to be expected, he supposed. The child had obviously gone through a lot, and then was suddenly pulled into a stranger's home.

Tilting his head, he watched the gears wind in the skull of the boy as he watched, waiting for an answer. He waited, waited, and waited some more, but he never received one. Furrowing his brows, the smile faded and replaced with a mask of concern, he spoke once more in the boy's stead. "Can you not talk?"

This mans voice was so smooth and calming, way too calming but he could feel the concern in it. Concern? Nobody had ever been concerned about him. Maybe he was thrust worthy, maybe not, no matter what the answer was, he was still a complete stranger.

The boy felt a little courage making it's way to his little fragile heart and approached the man. In reply he shook his head slightly, trying hardly to even put those two letters together. Maybe as the time passes he'll open his heart and start talking, but right now it was too soon.

Sighing lightly, he stood fully once again, towering over the smaller boy. Looking down at him for a moment, he draped the smile back over his features, still attempting to ease the horrified boy. "Don't worry. It's not a problem at all. Now, I assume that you must be hungry." He said in the slowest, easiest way possible, trying not to scare the boy.

Turning back to the oven, he took a platter of the meal he had prepared and strode over to the table in the corner of the kitchen. It was small, and that was because it was just for show. As a demon, there was no point in consuming anything but souls. The only reason he had food was because he occasionally had a human guest, because, as previously stated, he was trying to live the life of a human to ease his sense of emptiness.

_Perhaps, if accompanied by this child__…_

Not thinking about the possibility, he placed the platter down, making a gesture for the boy to sit.

The Boywould've said no, but he was so hungry it didn't even matter if the man put poison into the food, he was way too hungry.

He obeyed and sat down onto his chair at the table. The food was smelling so good, he wanted to simply start eating like an animal but it wouldn't be polite. He waited for his host to sit down and begin to eat. Despite what he would think Ciel managed to form his own manners all by himself. He knew how to eat properly so he'd leave a good impression.

_This is delicious.._He thought to himself as he began to eat slowly and peacefully, savoring each bite of fresh cooked meat.

The older male found his way to sitting down onto the next chair, his question was simple, and hoped that maybe he's get an answer, "What is your name? Do you not have one?"

Ciel thought a couple of moments about the answer he was about to give, "Ciel Phantomhive.."


End file.
